Amy Pond: The Big Bang
by ekb1circloud
Summary: Something that Amy has wanted for a long time.


_A/N This story contains_ _explicit material. If you are under 18 or don't want to view explicit material close this tab._

 _Disclaimer: This is a Doctor Who fanfiction. Doctor Who is property of the British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC)._

Something was missing that Amy couldn't quite put her finger on. She sat, spinning around on a swivel chair in the TARDIS, as the Doctor ran around the central console, babbling on about the polarity of neutrons and other such nonsense. Ever since their encounter with the silurians, Amy had felt a bit off, as though there were a piece of her that had just disappeared. She was worried that maybe the silurians had done something to her while she was captured, but she didn't think that was likely, and she certainly didn't want to bother the Doctor about it. Still, she felt like there was something she needed; something important that would make her happy. Suddenly, it came to her.

"I need a shag," she said matter-of-factly, interrupting the Doctor mid-sentence. The Doctor froze, his hand still on the TARDIS' wibbly lever, and looked at Amy with a strange, confused expression. Amy rolled her eyes. "Not with you," she said. "With a bloke."

"Oh. Well, that's a relief," said the Doctor, continuing to fumble with the console and looking more than a little bit hurt. "For a moment there, I thought maybe you had confused me for a bloke."

"Ooh, look at you, Mr. Jealous," Amy pouted, getting up from the chair. "Remember, you had your shot with me, and you turned me down. I'm not used to that, you know." She stood beside the Doctor at the console. "I've been thinking," she said. "We go all around the universe, through all of space and time, and we never seem to see any of the-," she paused, grasping for a word, "dirty stuff." She looked at the Doctor. "The rest of the universe isn't celibate, is it? Or is it just you?"

"I'm not...," started the Doctor. Then he threw up his hands. "I show you humans the best and the most exciting bits of time and space, and all you want to know about is whether there's anything new out there you can shag."

Amy smiled.

"Look," the Doctor continued, "The physiologies of different races are... well, different. You never know what kind of strange customs they may have, and then it gets all confusing and embarrassing, and there are parts where you aren't expecting, and -"

"Fine," said Amy. "Then I want a human."

The Doctor paused, thinking, and then moved over to the console. "Fine," he said. "We'll make one quick stop, then we'll be on our way. What do you want?"

Amy's mind raced. She could have whoever she wanted from all of history. It didn't take her long to pick.

"A Roman," she said, firmly. The Doctor through a lever.

"No, wait," said Amy. The Doctor turned to look at her.

"Romans," she said.

"How many Romans?" asked the Doctor, taken aback. Amy just smiled.

It took the Doctor quite some time to get everything sorted out. Amy wasn't quite sure why he was so willing to spend so much time helping her fulfill her fantasy, but he was quite willing to get her everything that she wanted, even if he was a bit embarrassed by the whole thing. She lay in her room most of the time, playing with herself and imagining the kinds of men that the Doctor was finding for her. She had told him that she wanted as many as he could find, from as many different years as he wanted before the fall of the Empire. It had long been her fantasy to be gangbanged by more men than she could count, to be sexually ravaged continuously for hours or days on end. Now the Doctor was going to make that fantasy a reality. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It was the Doctor. In his hands were some white robes, the kind a Roman woman would wear.

"It's time," he said.

"Take this."

The Doctor held out a small pill in his hand. Amy had showered and was now dressed in the white robes. They were loose in most areas, but tights in the places that mattered, and they showed off her figure quite nicely. They were also a bit transparent in the right light. Amy wondered if the Doctor noticed that she had forgone underwear. If he did, he didn't mention it.

"What is it?" she asked, eying the pill.

"It's called a 'pre-gamer'," said the Doctor. "Human brand from the 221st century. It helps with nerves, prevents disease, gives you an extra boost of endurance, and stops, you know..." He put his hands on his stomach. "Babies. Plus, you won't feel so sore in the morning. Just don't eat any eggs while you're out there. It reverses the effects. Gives you triplets. They never really work that out."

The Doctor handed her the pill with a glass of water. Amy gulped it down and smiled at him. "Thank you, Doctor," she said. "For all of this.

"Don't mention it" he replied. "Seriously. Don't. I don't want to think about it." He smiled back. "Now, let's get you out there."

Amy opened the door to the TARDIS slowly, not knowing what to expect. As she stepped out, her eyes grew wide, and she stifled back a nervous laugh. The TARDIS had landed in a huge, beautiful Roman building, with a marble pool in the center and all kinds of couches, tables, pillows, and chairs, strewn about. There were no walls, only steps at the edges that led down into the streets of Rome, and a cool, gentle breeze blew through the building. That, however, was not what Amy noticed first, nor what she was laughing about. Standing before her were hundreds of Roman soldiers. They filled the building and spilled outside of it. There was barely three feet of space where a man did not stand, and she couldn't see them all, but the ones she could see were some of the sexiest men she had ever seen. It was clear that they were thinking similar thoughts. There had been murmurs through the crowd as she stepped out, and she could see the bulges of the men in front spring to attention in their trousers.

"Oh my God, Doctor. How many of them are there?" she asked, as the Doctor closed the door behind her.

"You really don't want to know," he said. "Though, we are down three. I hope you don't miss them. They didn't show up in uniform, so I sent them packing. I was very explicit about the theme."

Amy laughed, and the Doctor turned to address the soldiers. "All right, everyone! Listen up! You all know the rules! If I come back and find out that I should have repeated them, I will be very, very cross!" Giving a couple of soldiers a cautious eye, the Doctor turned back towards Amy and smiled. "I will pick you up at exactly this time tomorrow. Be good, and don't do anything that I... Well, just have fun." Then, he stepped into the TARDIS and it began to take off, making its signature *VWORP* noise and then disappearing entirely, leaving Amy alone with her Romans.

For a moment, all was silent. Then, a soldier Amy couldn't see shouted something in Latin and some of the other soldiers laughed, proving that the TARDIS and its universal translator were gone for good. For a split second, the first time since this fantasy had formed in her mind, Amy thought that maybe this wasn't such a good idea, but it was far too late to turn back.

No one was moving, though there was a lot of murmuring in the big crowd. Amy stood still, dressed in her loose white robes, her ginger red hair blowing back and forth in the breeze, feeling simultaneously both scared and randy out of her mind.

"Well, someone's got to get this started," she said to herself, and walked over to the nearest Roman soldier and got down on her knees. He was very handsome. The Doctor had chosen well. As she started to unclasp his trousers, the crowd cheered. Amy pulled down the soldiers trousers and took his cock in her hand. He was already extremely hard. The soldier shuddered at the pleasureful, delicate touch of her soft hand against his cock. Amy looked up at his eyes and smiled.

"Want to know what a blowjob from the future feels like?" she asked. She then held his cock at the base and ran her tongue all along the bottom of the shaft. When she reached the head, she flicked her tongue across it. She took one last smiling look at the soldiers face, she closed her eyes, and put her soft lips around the head of his cock, slowly taking him into her mouth, sucking. The soldier threw his head back, clearly never having felt such an intense sensation. Amy knew she could finish this one off quickly. She started to stroke his shaft with her hand as she sucked his cock. Faster and faster she sucked and stroked, as the soldier began to moan and mumble in Latin. Soon, his moans grew loud and his cock started to jerk. Amy grabbed his arse and squeezed as she took the entire length of his beautiful, raging cock in her mouth. The soldier yelled out, and Amy felt his hot cum shooting down her throat. She swallowed it all and slowly, gently pulled the cock out of her mouth. When she got to the head, she gave is a little lick and a kiss and winked at the happy soldier.

For the first time since she had started, Amy looked around. Many of the Romans had moved in much closer, and nearly all had their cocks out, hard and ready.

"All right, boys," Amy giggled, "This is where it gets complicated.

Suddenly, there were cocks all around her. She didn't know how many there were, but she grabbed one and started sucking away. She throated him for a few seconds and then switched to another, grabbed a third and fourth, and started pumping away with her hands. All around her, soldiers were stroking themselves, enthralled by the red-haired slut's voracity. She moved from cock to cock in a circle, sucking each one sensuously for a moment or two and then moving to another. Cocks were constantly at her sides, and she grabbed them tightly in her soft hands and feverishly jerked them. The men all around her were moaning.

As she sucked, two men moved in and grabbed the bottom of her robes. She took one last long suck on the cock in her mouth before her clothes were lifted over her head. The crowd cheered. Her body was flawless. Her breasts, perky, perfectly round, and sumptuous, bounced a bit as the robes were pulled off. Amy ate the soldiers' reactions up and grabbed another cock to suck. Not long aftewards, Amy felt a warm jet of cum shooting onto her cheeks. Some got on her lips and she pulled off of the cock she was sucking to lick it into her mouth. This was too much for the man she had been sucking and he exploded with a huge wad of cum right in her face. Her eyes and forehead were now covered in cum and some was running down her chin and dripping onto her tits. Amy hadn't had a lot of time to think since the ordeal had started, but the thought of two mens' cum on her face sent her into a frenzy. At that moment, all she could think about was how much she wanted one of these cocks inside her.

She quickly pulled away from the man she had just finished, and, with her face still covered in cum, threw herself backwards onto the ground, the back of her head slamming against a pillow. She planted her feet on the ground and threw her knees apart, exposing her perfect, shaved, pink pussy. "Fuck me!" she cried. "Please! Fuck me now!"

Her pussy was sopping wet and she more turned on than ever. Her eyes were still glued with cum, so she couldn't see the size of the man kneeling to penetrate her, but as the mushroom-shaped head of his huge cock entered her wet pussy, she certainly felt it. "Oh my God!" she cried, as he began to fill her. "You're enormous! You- mmrph!"

She was cut off, as another large cock was thrust into her mouth. She moaned around it as she sucked, her tongue furiously licking around the shaft to the rhythm of the cock thrusting into her pussy. It felt incredible. Every nerve ending in her pussy felt like it was in heaven. Amy moved her hands to her face and wiped some of the cum out of her eyes. She blinked them open and smacked the hands away of two soldiers wanking on either side of her. She grabbed their cocks and began to wank them herself, groaning in pleasure as she did. Several soldiers were now kneeling beside her, shooting their loads onto her firm tits and flat stomach. What felt like a thousand hands went everywhere, grabbing, caressing, and exploring her body. The sensations were overpowering. Every inch of her was being stimulated, and each thrust into her pussy sent a shockwave of pleasure through her body. The pleasure built and mounted until Amy screamed around the cock in her mouth, jerking from her first orgasm of the night, as it rocked through her body. The intensity softened a bit, but the pleasure did not dissipate. If anything, the orgasm just made her want more. The man fucking her continued to pound into her pussy, and Amy noticed that the cocks she was holding had shot their loads onto her breasts while she was cumming. Instead of grabbing two more, she moved her hands to chest, sensuously rubbing the warm cum into her breasts. Soon, the cock in her pussy began to swell, and its owner began to shout and thrust harder and faster. Amy moaned as she felt the first load of hot cum in her pussy shoot into her. He pulled out, his cock grazing against her thigh, leaving a trail of cum. With a grunt, the man in her mouth shot his load as well. She hungrily gulped down his cum and pulled her mouth off. "Thank you, boys," she said, grinning, out of breath. "Who's next?"

Another man stepped up to fuck her. His cock was smaller than the last, but his body was tight and firm. He put his hands on her shoulders and shoved his cock right into Amy's pussy. It slid all the way in. She gasped, then sighed and raised her head a bit to look him in the eye. She pouted her lips and said, "Not afraid of sloppy seconds, yeah?" Then, she put her head back down on the pillow and pulled the cock in her right hand towards her open mouth. The man knelt and put his cock near her lips, as she wanked him, hard and fast until he shot his load into her mouth. She gulped it down and grabbed another. She wasn't sure how many men had already cum, but she knew there were a lot more to go.

Four more men pumped their cum into Amy's pussy, yielding two more mind-blowing orgasms, before she saw two men pushing their ways through the crowd towards her. She had a cock in her mouth, her pussy, and both of her hands, so she was eager to see what they were planning to do. The man in her pussy finished before they got to her. Cum was now oozing out of her vagina and running down to her arsehole. "Mmm," she thought to herself. "Maybe they're here to fuck my arse." The thought of one of these big soldiers fucking her arse was frightening, but suddenly, she realized she wanted nothing more. The two men finally reached her and grabbed her by the shoulders, lifting her up. They walked her over to a nearby bench covered in pillows, and put her knees against the side. She crawled on top of the bench on her hands and knees, stuck her arse in the air and wiggled it around. One of the men touched the head of his cock against her pussy. Disappointed, Amy pushed it away. She had never had her arse fucked before and she wanted it right now. Her chest was still dripping with cum, so she took a big scoop of it with her hand and rubbed it onto her arsehole. Then she took two fingers and slid them in to her tight hole. It was much tighter than she had initially thought, but she didn't remove them yet. She slid in a third finger and started sliding them in and out. After a few moments, she slid them out and commanded the man behind her, "All right. Now, fuck my arse." He pressed the tip of his cock against her puckered hole and slowly started to press against it. A man approached her mouth, his cock ready, but she put her face down. This was a new experience for her. She wanted it to have her full attention. Amy felt the head of the man's cock pop into her arse, and she winced. Her arse was so tight, she was worried that he wouldn't be able to fit, but slowly he started to push his shaft in. The sensation was like nothing Amy had ever felt before. It hurt. It hurt a lot. But in a strange way, it felt really, really good. Soon, the man had buried his cock balls-deep in her arse, and he began to move a bit faster.

"Ooh, yeah," she cooed. "Fuck my virgin arse." She giggled and looked to the man who had tried to fuck her mouth before. She smiled at him. "Ahh," she said, opening her mouth wide. The man took the hint and thrust his dick into her waiting mouth. As she sucked, she started to thrust back at the dick fucking her arse, forcing him to fuck her harder. She felt his balls slapping against her pussy with every thrust. After a minute of being fucked at both ends, Amy took her mouth off of the cock she was sucking and put her head down on the pillow and looked back between her legs so that she could see the cock hammering into her arse. The sight was even hotter than she imagined. Not only was her arse being pounded, but she could see her sopping wet pussy, dripping cum onto the bench. The sight drove her wild. She brought her hand up to her clit and began playing with herself furiously. The pressure in her arse and the pleasure in her clit mixed together into the most mind-blowing orgasm she had ever experienced.

"Oh, shit!" she cried, tears welling in her eyes from the intensity, "I'm cumming! I'm cumming with your fucking cock stuffed in my arse!"

At the height of her pleasure, the man fucking her cried out and Amy felt his hot load shoot into her arse. She took a deep breath as the man removed his cock, but she didn't have more than an instant before another was shoved in her arse, causing her to gasp in surprise. This one was much bigger, but its entry occurred much more smoothly, and didn't hurt nearly as much. Instead of pain, Amy just felt filled, and it was a wonderful feeling. She smiled to herself and started sucking another cock, while stroking another. When the man in her arse had deposited his seed, another took his place, and then another. Each time, the sensation in her arse was more and more pleasurable.

"Oh, yeah," she thought, "It's official. I'm an anal addict."

After two more men filled her overflowing arsehole, Amy got up off of the bench, stood, and addressed the crowd. There didn't seem to be any fewer men. She still had a long way to go. As she stood, she could feel the cum leaking out of her used holes and dripping down her legs. Now, she was covered in cum from head to toe.

"All right, boys!" she shouted, gesturing as she spoke, "Time for the main event! I haven't been airtight yet, and here's what I want! I want a cock in my pussy. I want a cock in my arse, I want a cock in my mouth, I want a cock in both of my hands, and I don't want to stop until I've fucked each and every one of you!" The men clearly understood, and a massive cheer went through the crowd. Immediately, a man grabbed Amy and puller her down with him to the floor. She placed her knees on either side of his waist and lowered her dripping pussy onto the soldier's massive member. Aggressively, she began to bounce, throwing her head back in sheer ecstasy. She fucked him harder than she'd ever fucked before, and it wasn't long before another man approached her from behind placed his hand on her shoulders, pushing her down on top of the man she was fucking. Amy knew what was coming next, and she couldn't wait. She grabbed her slippery arse cheeks, pulling them as far apart as she could, as the man savagely stuffed his cock into her arsehole. It took the two men a moment to get a good rhythm going, but they adjusted quickly and began to fuck her holes harder and harder, faster and faster. Being fucked in both her pussy and her arse was everything Amy thought it would be and she screamed in pleasure. Her scream was cut short, however, as another cock was thrust in her open mouth. At last, Amy was airtight. Every hole in her body was being used for sex, and she loved it. Being wanted like this, used like this, made her feel like the sexiest woman on the planet. Balancing herself on her knees, she brought both of her hands up off of the floor and grabbed the two closest cocks and furiously started wanking them. Amy was fucking five men at once, while hundreds more stood around her, wanking and eagerly waiting their turn to fuck the red-haired slut.

Everything after that was a huge blur of sex, cum, and orgasms. For hours and hours, Amy's body was used relentlessly. Every few minutes a man would cum in her arse, her pussy, her mouth, and on her body and then be replaced by another within seconds. Her arse and pussy were overflowing with cum and every time a new cock entered her, hot cum would ooze out of her hole, and run down her thighs. After wanking a couple dozen men, Amy's arms grew tired and she collapsed onto the man fucking her pussy. She tried to breathe through her nose and take deep breaths every time a cock left her mouth, but after a while, she grew light-headed and her vision began to blur. Then, everything went black.

Amy was still being fucked when she woke up again. She had no idea how long she had been out or how many men had fucked her during that time. She was now on her back, on a small fur rug, and her pussy was being fucked by a man with the biggest cock she had ever seen. Amy realized that what had woken her up was the intense pleasure of his huge cock thrusting against her g-spot. She let out a tired, yet blissful moan and closed her eyes. She was exhausted, but determined to get the most out of the experience.

"Harder," she groaned, weakly, "Please, fuck me harder."

The man obliged and quickened the pace, thrusting deeper and with more force. Even in the weak and drowsy state that she was in, it felt amazing to Amy. She put her head down on the ground and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. As soon as she felt his cock begin to swell, she moved her hands to her face.

"My face," she said, "Cum on my face."

The man understood, but didn't quite make it in time. He pull out, spraying the length of her body with cum. Her eyes still closed, Amy slowly moved her tongue around her lips, licking up the cum around her mouth. Then, slowly, she got to her knees and looked around. Many of the men had left, but there were still probably twenty or thirty that she hadn't fucked yet. As she looked around, trying to decide what to do, she heard a familiar sound.

*VWORP* *VWORP* *VWORP*

Amy smiled as the TARDIS materialized on the far side of the room. Not a second after it had landed, the door cautiously squeaked open, and the Doctor appeared, his hands over his eyes, not daring to look.

"Amy?" he called, "Are you all right? Where are you?"

"Over here, Doctor, and I'm fantastic!" shouted Amy. She laughed, tossing her cum-drenched hair.

"Is it over, then? Are you ready to go?" asked the Doctor, with this hands still over his eyes. Amy was a tad bit disappointed that he didn't even want to take a look, but it wasn't enough to dampen her mood.

"Almost!" she said, grinning, "Give me one minute to get ready!" She moved closer to the group of men, put her finger to her lips, and pulled them in around her, whispering some final instructions.

The Doctor stood by the TARDIS, tapping his fingers against the open wooden door while covering his eyes with the other hand. A few minutes had gone by when he heard Amy shout, "Okay, Doctor! I'm ready! You can open your eyes now!" Quickly, the Doctor removed his hand from his eyes, only to reveal Amy Pond, soaked from head to toe with cum, legs spread wide, sitting upright on a Roman soldier, his cock in her arse. The rest of the men were circled around her, wanking, ready to shoot their loads all over his companion.

"Ready to join in Doctor?" said Amy, seductively, "There's still plenty of me to go around."

"Augghhh!" shouted the Doctor, bringing his hands to his eyes again. "Why would you...? Augghh!" He ran into the TARDIS and closed the door. Amy laughed and stood up, removing the soldier's cock from her arse. She turned to face the men, smiling.

"Thank you, boys. Needless to say, it's been a real pleasure. Sorry that there were a couple of you that I didn't get to, but maybe one day, yeah?" With that, Amy gave the nearest soldier a big, sloppy kiss, winked, and walked back to the TARDIS, dripping cum with every step.

Back in the TARDIS, Amy got showered and dressed back into one of her normal outfits. She wandered back the main console to find the Doctor under the glass floor, repairing some foreign alien doodad, which Amy had no interest in. She was very sore from her encounter, though not nearly as sore as she should have been, most likely thanks to the Doctor's "pre-gamer" pill. It had taken ages to wash all of the cum off and out of her body. She kept finding some here and there and would have to go back to the washroom and clean it off. She had, however, fulfilled one of her ultimate fantasies, and was extremely grateful to the Doctor, though she wouldn't admit it. Still, she wasn't quite as fulfilled as she thought she would be.

"How are you holding up?" asked the Doctor, not looking up from his work.

"Great!" said Amy, nodding her head. "Pretty good. I'm okay... It's just... Recently I've been feeling like there's something missing, you know? Maybe it was being captured by the silurians like that, I don't know, but I just thought that this would make me... happy."

"But it didn't?" said the Doctor.

"No, no no. It did. It made me very, very happy." Amy smiled. "Very happy. But... not in any permanent sense. It still feels like there's something out there that I'm missing. Like something important that I've forgotten." She turned away from the Doctor, staring up at one of the TARDIS' electronic screens. The Doctor, lost in thought, instinctively put his hand on a small object in his jacket pocket; an object he knew that Amy must never find.

"The thing you're looking for?" The Doctor said, "I don't think it exists."

Amy turned to look at him. "Well aren't you a bucket of sunshine and roses this morning," she said.

"What I mean, Amelia Pond," said the Doctor, standing and putting his hands on her shoulders, "Is that I have lived for nine hundred years and seen all kinds of people and things, but never once have I ever seen one thing or one person that can just magically make everything perfect. I hope some day that someone older and wiser than me can come along and prove me wrong, but until that day..." He walked back up to the TARDIS console and threw a level. "Let's go out there and find things that can make us happy today."

Amy laughed. "Does that mean I have your permission to shag another couple of hundred men the next time we land?"

"Uh... no," said the Doctor, coughing a bit awkwardly, and averting his gaze, "But if you did want to see the... What did you call it? ...'Dirty stuff' that the universe has to offer, I might be able to make a few suggestions."

Amy smiled. "Ooh... Doctor! I knew there was a bad boy in there somewhere."

The two laughed and the TARDIS took off through the Vortex, taking them onwards to their next adventure


End file.
